Her hair was black and her eyes were blue
by PassionHeart813
Summary: I dont know why i did this pairing. Usually, I ship the Xion-Riku boat, but then I was thinking, then...POOF! So, enjoy!


**Hey! So like I said, I dk why i wrote this, but i did, so enjoy!**

**Saix: What's going on here?**

**PassionHeart: Oh crap...**

**Saix: What the...I thought you shipped the Xion-Riku boat!**

**PassionHeart: Maybe if you read the description, you would have know better!**

**Xion: What's going on?**

**PassonHeart: Read before Xion and Sai-Sai kill me!**

* * *

Saix walked around The Castle that Never Was with a clipboard in hand and a list of missions for the other remaining members. Walking though a hallway, he walked past the dynamic duo, Axel and Roxas. He wondered why they were always talking together, its not like they were best friends or something. 'You can't make friends when you're a nobody,' he thought.

He watched as they walked off. Usually, Xion would be walking with them, but she wasn't there. 'Huh. Wonder what the puppet's doing,' he thought.

He found her in the Hall of Empty Melodies, staring at Kingdom Hearts. "Xion," he said, coming up to her.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask a question.

Saix had no idea why he was asking, he just felt like the question was needed to be answered. "Why do you hang out with Axel and Roxas all the time?"

"They welcomed me," she said. "They're my friends."

"You can't make friends with or when you're a nobody, much less a puppet," Saix scoffed. Xion bowed her head.

"Well, whether or not I have friends, even if it's not a real friendship, at least it's better than none at all," she said.

Saix grunted. "That's pathetic," he said. "Even for someone like you, those words were pathetic. Your 'friends' are just beings with no heart. They only want you to get on your side. Your existence is a lie, and you know it."

"And how would you know that?" Xion asked. "How would you know if they were lying to me?"

"I just do," he said. He looked at Kingdom Hearts. "Even if your 'friends' are with you, that friendship is false. It will crumble away as fast as it started." He remembered his friendship with Axel, or rather, Lea. He bit the inside of his lip.

"Well, at least I have friends!" Xion snapped. Saix could hear the anger in her voice, and was a little shocked. Just a little.

"Even when you were a somebody, I doubt you had any friends," Xion continued. "I bet you were one of those people who just wished they had some, but they had faced with hard reality."

That did it for Saix. He snapped his head to her. "What do you know about friends?" he said.

"Nothing," Xion said, turning to him. she stared him in the eye, even though he couldn't see her eyes, he knew she was looking at them. "Prove to me that I'm wrong about friends. Prove to me that I'm stupid," she said, her voice dying down to a whisper, her head bowing down. "Prove to me I'm just a puppet."

A little surprised, Saix turned around. He opened a corridor of darkness and walked inside to his room. Looking around, walked over to his bed. Leaning on it was a familiar blue bat and a picture next to it. He picked up the bat and tossed it around before putting it down. He then picked up the picture and went back to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Xion was still there.

"Xion," he said, tapping her shoulder. She jumped.

"Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Inside his head, he hit himself.

She hesitated. "You can tell me," Saix said, his voice relaxing a little. He didn't understand it; he just felt that he could talk to her more freely, and she, him. 'Maybe it's because she really wouldn't care. She doesn't have as much feelings as the rest of us. That anger back there wasn't real.'

"Where I belong," she answered slowly, the last word barely a whisper. Whether Saix was startled or not, the Lunar Diviner did not show it. Instead, he gave her the picture. He held her gasp. "Is that…"

"Yes."

"And is that…"

"You're not as stupid as I thought."

Xion turned back to Kingdom Hearts. "So, are you angry that I took your friend away?" she asked.

Saix was getting more interested in what went on in this puppet's, 'Xion's', mind. "Nah," he said. "I'm just…" he searched for the right word.

"Upset."

Xion turned back to him. "You sound like someone I met in another world," she said. "I took his friend away too."

Saix had no idea what she was talking about, but he had a feeling he was supposed to. "Don't worry," Xion continued. "I'll be gone before you know it, and then you and he only have one person to worry about." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Saix exclaimed grabbing her hand, not ever realizing what word came out of his mouth before it was too late. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

Saix's mouth was still open in shock. He was the most un-emotional man in this castle, one of the only people who fully acknowledged himself for being a nobody without a heart besides Xemnas, and here he was dumbfounded by a puppet and actually talking to her like they were both normal people. Somehow…he just seemed more…comfortable around her. He never knew this feeling before, not even when he was a somebody. Whatever it was, he didn't understand why he had it know, as a nobody.

He bent down to her level and tried to find her eyes through her hood. He couldn't see them, but that didn't stop him from leaning him and kissing her. His lips met hers and to his genuine surprise, she let him. He cupped her face, or hood, for that matter, and moaned softly. 'Puppet or not, like she said, better than nothing,' he thought. 'Wait; did I just call it a 'she'?'

Saix slowly took his lips off hers. Her mouth was slightly open. "I-I've gotta go," she said. She ran into a corridor of darkness. Saix shook his head. Whatever he did, whatever he felt, he kind of liked it. He sighed and walked out.

When Xion died, and her crystallized body floated up into the air, Saix felt emptier than before. Life had suddenly become gloomier when he realized he couldn't remember that really short girl who always wore her hood. But there was one thing her remembered from the time of her death, all the way to when he turned back into Isa, something he would never forget.

Her hair was black and her eyes were blue.

* * *

**PassionHeart: That was niiice (Looks over to see Saix and Xion sleeping, Xion in Saix's arms) Awww...**

**Riku: (Walks in) Hey Xion, ready to see that movie… (Sees Xion and Saix, promptly fainting afterwards)**

**PassionHeart: Oh crap…R&R before Riku kills me!**


End file.
